sailormoonfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Flame Sniper: Fire Soul Bird
Flame Sniper: Fire Soul Bird is the sequel to Flame Sniper. Plot Rei Hino subdues a Demon in the beginning of the film, turning it back into a statue. Meanwhile, a breaking news report spread that Russian, Japanese and Korean vessels are mysteriously disappearing from the ocean. At Hikawa Shrine, Rei is visited by Ami and Minako. Curious about the incident, they form a team to investigate the issue. The trio heads to Seoul where they encounter another Demon, who was destroyed by an unknown assailant. Sailor Mars discovers that the assailant is a mysterious new Sailor Senshi. Later, they move to a temple in Seoul where she is granted the powers of the Fire Soul Bird. The three Senshi battle with a fish-like Demon at the shore, In the process, Sailor Mercury and Sailor Venus are kidnapped by Kaolinite. However, Mars manages to change the Demon back into a fish using Fire Soul Bird. The energy of the Fire Soul Bird was too much to handle for Sailor Mars, and she passed out. Later when Rei wakes from her coma, Yaten Kou arrives by boat wearing nothing more than a pair of Bermuda shorts, a transparent coat and a pair of sunglasses. Greeting Rei in a friendly manner, Yaten introduces himself, telling Rei that he saw Rei's friends Minako and Ami taken by Kaolinite to an underwater base built by the Death Busters. During the boat journey to the Death Busters base, Rei and Yaten share a conversation, until Rei discovers that Yaten was the mysterious figure who destroyed the Demon in Seoul, and later asked him whether he is a boy or a girl. Yaten asks Rei to hold on and changes to his female form, dressed in a bikini and high heels, making Rei realize that Yaten is both a boy and a girl; until Yaten reveals to Rei that she is a member of the Kinmoku humanoid species who can change their gender. After arriving at the Death Busters' underwater base, Yaten transforms offscreen into Sailor Starhealer and finds the control room, where she encounters Esmeraude and plants a tracking device on her neck during a scuffle. Starhealer sends a radio transmission to the Japanese and Korean Special Defense Forces, who ordered the base to be destroyed, using the tracking device on Esmeraude as a target point. Later, she frees some captured Japanese, Russian and Korean sailors in another room. Rei, as Sailor Mars, rescues Minako and Ami from a torture room, fending off Kaolinite in the process. Just as Minako and Ami are rescued, the Death Busters base was torpedoed by a Japanese submarine. Starhealer reunites with Mars and the rescued Senshi while escaping the sinking base. However, Kaolinite attacks Starhealer as the base begins to explode. Starhealer asks Mars to not worry about her and get away from the base. After the destruction of the base, Starhealer, feared dead by the Senshi who made it out alive, resurfaces, much to their relief. They are later picked up by a Japanese vessel, where Yaten tells Rei, Ami and Minako that it is an honor meeting them before leaving. Cast * Rei Hino is Sailor Mars * Ami Mizuno is Sailor Mercury * Minako Aino is Sailor Venus * Yaten Kou is Sailor Starhealer * Kaolinite * Green Esmeraude, now working for the Death Busters Demons * Kyzzal, a Demon created from a stone dragon statue. * Peratos, a Demon created from a pair of scissors. * Darracon, a Demon created from a fish. Trivia Bond film references * The second half of the film is inspired by The Spy Who Loved Me. Elements inspired include: ** Yaten Kou in the speedboat ** The Death Busters' undersea base ** The main conflict of the film: the kidnapping of vessels. * The laser torture method used by Kaolinite is taken from Goldfinger. References to the Sailor Moon series * Category:KB Fan Fiction's Sailor Moon Cinematic Universe Category:KB's SMCU Films Category:Motion Pictures